A manuscript of flash synchronization in roving-type fireflies has been completed. This paper compares the rare and usually loose concerted flashing among most species of North America and Europe, which court via exchange of timed signals between male and female, and the habitual and precise mass synchrony typical of many gregarious species of the tropical Orient. Luciferase has been localized to the photocyte granules, via immunochemical E.M.